Completely Random Nonsense
by Fifistarfish1998
Summary: A collection of one-shots. I will write requests left in the review section.
1. Tamable Outbursts

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Dreamworks Animation.**

"Why are we here again?" Snotlout asked. He was lazily leaning against a wall and vaguely paying attention to the lecture he was being forced to listen to. Hiccup had called a late night meeting with the teens and it just. Wouldn't. End.

"Because Hiccup asked us to," Astrid said. She was standing beside Hiccup and listening intently to what he had to say. This wasn't interesting, so why did she care?

Snotlout rolled his eyes and interrupted Hiccup once again. "When did we start listening to the fish bone?" The other teens looked alert now, wondering what would happen next. Even Hiccup stood in silence, waiting for quiet so he could continue.

"Uh, since he lost his leg saving our village?" Astrid was getting irritated now.

Snotlout scoffed, "We all saved the village. Just because limpy lost a leg, doesn't mean he should be treated like some valiant warrior."

"That's right, I forgot. What did _you _do? Did _you _train a dragon and save hundreds from dying in battle? Did _you _risk your life for the greater good? Or was it _you _who was disowned and shunned by the entire village and still helped us, even when we didn't deserve it? Because I seem to be forgetting you doing all that," Astrid snapped.

"Okay, guys, let's all just-" Fishlegs began.

"It's his own fault he was shunned! He's a screw up!" Snotlout shouted.

"He needed help!" Astrid exclaimed. "Help we didn't give him!"

"Guys, it really doesn't-"

"Oh, shut up, Hiccup!"

"This doesn't involve you!" Both angry teens yelled, simultaneously.

"Okay," Hiccup said, hands raised in surrender and backing away.

"See! He won't even fight!" Snotlout gestured towards Hiccup, "He's weak."

Astrid narrowed her eyes dangerously, edging closer to Snotlout. "Say that again," she hissed.

"H-he's weak," Snotlout repeated, quietly.

"That's it!" Astrid began to advance towards Snotlout, but was suddenly stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. Her head swiveled to the offending hand. "Hiccup!"

"Astrid, stop it."

"But, he's-" Astrid started, not understanding.

"Astrid, I don't care! And neither should you," Hiccup exclaimed. "You beating him up isn't going to change anything."

"But he called you," she spit out the word like it was something vile, "_weak_."

"And?"

"_And?_ What else do you want? You're _not _weak and he shouldn't say you are!"

"I know I'm not. And neither are you, Astrid," Hiccup explained. "That's what self control is. A strength."

Astrid blanched, just staring at him. He was right. What was she doing? "Sorry," she said softly to Hiccup, lowering her head.

"Okay. You can all go home now," Hiccup said, sighing, "lecture's over."

"That's it?" Snotlout questioned as the teens dispersed, leaving him, Astrid and Hiccup alone.

"Yup," Hiccup said, glancing at him. "Night, Snotlout."

"Um, night?" He said uncertainly, as he turned to walk away. Had the previous argument happened. Had it all been in his head? Was he so tired that he imagined a fight? Oh well.

"I'm sorry your lecture was interrupted," Astrid said to Hiccup.

"That's alright. I was almost finished anyway," Hiccup smiled as Astrid watched him.

"You're a good person," she said. "I'm glad you're my friend." She walked over to him and hugged him briefly. "Goodnight, Hiccup," she said, walking away.

"Goodnight, Astrid," Hiccup smiled softly to himself.

Well, he was certainly having a good night.

**A/N:**

**While I like Hiccstrid, I really loved their friendship in the series. I believe you should be friends before any romance comes, so I tried to write that. I hope you liked it!**


	2. The Search Within

"Just...hold...still. This is serious."

Astrid held Hiccup's gaze with a barely suppressed smirk. "Okay. I'm serious."

Hiccup exhaled, still gripping her hands. "Astrid, my father wants me to be chief."

Astrid snorted, "Uh, didn't you already kind of know that?"

"I mean soon. Really soon. Including everything being chief entails."

"Well, what did he say?"

Hiccup was really worked up now. "He said it's time to start 'embracing my responsibilities'. Settle down and start a family. But I can't do that! I can't be my father! There is still so much I want to do and see!"

Astrid sat quietly throughout his rant, contemplating his words. "Hiccup, what you're searching for," she moved her hand to cover his heart, "it's in here." She smiled reassuringly. "You knew you would eventually be chief. It just came a bit earlier than you would have liked. That doesn't mean you have to stop exploring, you will just have more responsibilities."

Their ride may be rocky, but everything would turn out alright. it always did.

Hiccup faced her and smiled, "I love you," he blurted out.

Astrid smiled and met his lips, "I know." Hiccup laughed.

"So, what was that bit about settling down and starting a family?"

Hiccup flushed, "I mean..one day...I'd assumed, well, hoped really, but if you don't want..._that_.."

Astrid burst into laughter, "Of course I want that, Hiccup! You're the only toothpick I can ever see myself being with. Face it, Dragon Boy, you're stuck with me."

Hiccup smiled, "Somehow, being stuck with a valkyrie for the rest of my life sounds kind of appealing," he paused, "no matter how crazy she is." Astrid punched his arm.

"Quit while you're ahead," she said, pulling him to her.

**A/N:**

**I know for sure this isn't an accurate prediction, but whatever, it's fluff! Also, I converted all my one-shots into one fic, so I'm sorry if your review got deleted, but I didn't like the clutter and that was the only way I could figure it out. But this is staying. It works much better and it will be updated whenever inspiration strikes, which is pretty often. Please let me know what you thought and thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. Public Displays of Disgust

Through the years, Hiccup and Astrid's relationship had grown slowly but surely. They had gone from barely talking to being great friends. From friends to wanting something more. Then one day, they acknowledged their mutual attraction and had become more.

They were an odd couple who would constantly banter playfully back and forth and, sometimes, just watch each other when they thought no one was looking. But when their affection was openly displayed, well, that was when their friends drew the offendin line that wasn't to be crossed.

It was a day like any other, and the six friends were in the Great Hall for the evening meal. Hiccup and Astrid sat next to each other as usual, quietly conversing when the banter began and gradually crescendoed in volume.

"I'm just saying," Astrid said, fully facing Hiccup, "if I wanted to, I could pin you down within five seconds."

"And all I'm saying," Hiccup countered, "is that you used to be able to, but not anymore. I'm taller than you now, you know."

Astrid scoffed, "Oh, one inch! One inch, Hiccup!"

Hiccup laughed at her reaction, while Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Dragon Boy," Astrid said grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers in a quick kiss. All around their friends groaned in disgust, causing them to pull apart.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You two are nauseating."

"Horrible."

"Ew!"

"Why?" They all chorused simultaneously.

"Why, what?" Astrid asked Snotlout, who the question had come from.

"Why _him_?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

Astrid rolled her eyes again. "You guys are such babies. It was a tiny kiss," she smiled mischeviously. "Not like this." She yanked Hiccup down to her once again, kissing him hard.

"Ugh!" The teens shouted, abandoning the table.

Astrid pulled away smiling. "That's never not fun."

"I'm still taller than you," Hiccup said, wrapping an arm around her waist and returning to his meal.

Astrid smacked his chest, leaning against his side, "Oh, shut up."

**A/N:**

**Another example of what Fiona did when she should have been studying.**


	4. Something in the Water

In the isle of Berk, nothing came easy or unnoticed. You were never born with specific traits; you simply had to grow into them. Usually the growing rate was gradual and easing, but for the newest generation of Berk's young adults, something happened.

The town's Blacksmith, Gobber, was lucky enough to fully witness the adaption. He was in his forge, molding some handles for the new saddles being created, when suddenly Hiccup barged in.

Gobber's eyes remained on his work as he said, "Oh hi, Hiccup. Wasn't expectin' ye today."

"Hi, Gobber," a deep voice thick with a Scottish accent greeted back. Gobber straightened, but the real shock came as he turned and said, "Sorry, I though ye were Hic-" he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes made contact with his former apprentice.

Hiccup had grown. The boy was standing tall with a thick, dark beard running against his now sharp jaw line. He was...thicker too. His chest had expanded along with his arms. The only way to even tell it was Hiccup was from the dark green eyes filled with curiosity and mischief along with the self developed metal leg.

"What are ye looking at?" the man said, looking confused.

Gobber shook his head, flabbergasted, "Have ye seen yer reflection, lad?"

Hiccup ran his hand along his beard, "Ye mean this?"

Gobber stared, "I mean everything."

Hiccup shrugged it off as Gobber stared, mouth gaping. Hiccup walked over to the forge window and suddenly greeted someone out of Gobber's site. "Oi, Astrid!" he called.

The girl walked up to the window, resulting in Gobber's dumbstruck gaze to transfer subjects. What was happening today?

"Hi, Hiccup. Hi there, Gobber!" Even the girl's voice had deepened slightly. She had filled out and was standing slightly below Hiccup's height, blond hair twisted up into a bun.

"Why is he starin', Hiccup?" Astrid whispered to the man before her.

"Don' know. He's actin' strange today." Hiccup whispered back, watching Gobber carefully, as Astrid nodded.

"Me?" Gobber shrieked.

The teens ignored his outburst and glanced around at the sound of approaching voices.

"Oi!"

"Hi," they greeted back lazily.

Gobber dropped into a seat, jaw to the floor. Was he going mad today?

Fishlegs and the twins appeared at the window in the same state as Hiccup and Astrid. Fishlegs was towering over everyone besides Hiccup, smiling down at his friends through his thick beard. "Hi, Gobber," he greeted in a guttural voice.

"Yeah, hi, Gobber!" the twins repeated. The twins were similarly featured, aside from Tuffnut's beard and dread locks compared to Ruffnut's lengthy body and large head.

"Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, trying to draw attention away from Gobber's strange behavior. Was there something in the water? This was impossible! Even by Viking standards.

"Right here," Snotlout replied, wading his way amongst his friends.

Gobber laughed out loud. Snotlout was the only one who hadn't changed. His short and stout little figure was almost ridiculous next to the tall and fully formed Vikings beside him.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

He didn't even have the accent! Gobber was in hysterics now, all confusion momentarily forgotten.

"What's with him?" Snotlout asked, eyeing him warily.

All of the teens shrugged and left the forge, leaving behind a giggling Gobber.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I don't know.**


	5. Black as Midnight

The humid rain forest buzzed wildly with signs of life as night descended upon the leafy terrain. It was such a consistent noise that, if around it long enough, one would fail to notice. But Henrik noticed. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be on this expedition in the first place.

As he lay flat on his back, watching the stars begin to appear in clusters amongst the darkening sky, he reflected on his situation. He was in the rain forest, hunting for rare midnight printed panther and surrounded by the world's most lethal trackers.

Of course, back home Henrik hadn't been much of a hunter. He preferred to observe, never really minding much when his 'prey' escaped. But now he had something to prove. He had to show his partners that he wasn't just a scientist they had hired to locate the legendary creature. He was determined to show them exactly what he was capable of; and that meant capturing the beast.

Henrik rolled over with a smile on his face, letting his pleasant thoughts of victory lull him into a deep sleep. He dreamt of dark shadows racing along the foliage, masquerading between thick branches and bursting leaves. Henrik followed the shadows closely, getting ever closer without being noticed until, he pounced.

He wrestled the shadow, pinning it down and watching it's magnificent transformation into that of the rumored panther.

"I knew I would find you," Henrik whispered to it. Just as his team was gathering to help him detain the wild animal, he woke up.

He had heard something. It wasn't the natural creaks and sways of the forest, either. The sound had unmistakably been foot steps. Perhaps his dream was to become a reality. Getting up in an exited fervor, Henrik made his way over to the source of the sound, trying not to wake the others in case it had been mere imagination by the optimistic mind.

He crept into the pitch darkness encased by trees and felt his way around. He stopped to listen, intensely concentrated.

A hand pressed against his mouth, smothering his small gurgle of alarm, while the other made it's way around his waist, pulling him even deeper within the untamed wild.

"Who are you?" a strong, feminine voice hissed in his ear. "Why are you in my forest?"

**A/N:**

**I wouldn't call this a drabble, but rather a sneak peek at a new AU story I'm currently working on. It will be up when one of my other stories finishes. That is, if anyone is interested. Please let me know what you think!**


	6. She Would Tell Him

Astrid often thought about what she would say to Hiccup if she could go back in time. Back when he was alone and didn't entirely understand himself. Back when he needed someone who wasn't there.

Of course, Hiccup hadn't been the only one who had questioned himself; who had wondered about the personality seemingly forming itself, but it didn't matter. Astrid still wondered what she would say, given the chance.

Firstly, she would tell him that it was alright to be different, even if he disagreed, because one day his brilliant mind would turn their lives around. He would show them a world no one had dared to imagine and reveal thousands of possibilities, leaving them wishing they had given the boy a second glance.

She would tell him that his best friend was out there, just waiting to be found, even if they happened to be of a different species. Toothless and Hiccup completed one another and would remain together through this world and the next. Sure they would go through more than enough trials, but nothing would ever slow them down.

She would tell him not to worry about his gangly appearance because puberty would eventually hit him hard. He would outgrow all of the other teens, no matter how impossible that may seem. Although, she would say with a smile, he would never outgrow his clumsiness or his preference to sarcasm.

She would convince him that one day, he and his father wouldn't constantly be at odds. They would obtain a firm understanding of each other and hold it with a stubbornness only a Viking could achieve. Because, although they may not show it, they meant the world to each other. And, despite how he might deny it, he resembled his father in so many slight ways, it was almost laughable how they had once not gotten along.

But most of all, Astrid would tell the younger Hiccup how sorry she was. She had wanted so badly to prove that she could be a strong warrior; that she would work tirelessly to fix whatever she was lacking, meanwhile, she had lost sight of her morals. She forgot to be kind, to look for redeeming qualities, hidden as they might be.

She would apologize for not giving him a chance when he most needed a friend, because, if she had, she would have truly seen _him. _They could've been friends and they could have helped one another.

But she hadn't and, somehow, things had turned out alright. Without ever having to be told these things, Hiccup had persevered and become the awkwardly brilliant, annoyingly spontaneous, daring person he was. And after all the times Hiccup had changed her life, she was finally ready to help him. She may not be able to go back in time but she could be there for him now and every day after.

**A/N:**

**Just a little idea I had. I hope it turned out alright, the last chapter I wrote I was half asleep. **

**Tasermon's Partner: Yes! Sort of a mix between Tarzan and Atlantis and Httyd.**


	7. The Cost of War

**A/N: **

**I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me!**

The skies were dark with the rising smoke of a thousand dragon's flames extinguished. As the ash fell, tinting the snow black, the still mobile warriors drew themselves up from where they had fallen to the ground. It was over. And from the looks of it, mourning was about to begin.

The warriors searched the dirt streaked faces for anyone familiar who might cause heartache, and finding many. They had won this battle but the war had just begun. The lives had been lost, but none were in vain. They had fought for what they believed in and played the odds in doing so.

Astrid picked herself up, ignoring the aching of every muscle in her body. She had just seen Hiccup searching through the crowd and briskly moved to catch up with him. All around were people bursting into tears, bodies racking with sobs, as she dodged her fallen comrades strewn across the field.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called, running the final distance before throwing herself in his open arms. "Thank the gods," she whispered into his neck with her eyes closed, "I thought I'd lost you."

Hiccup squeezed her tight, letting her go a moment later. "Come on," he said, swallowing hard, "let's find the others. I already found Fishlegs. He's alright." He pointed, "You take this side, I'll take that."

Astrid nodded, taking off to search for her friends. After wading her way through the thick snow, she saw a green Zippleback being coaxed up by two identical blond vikings. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. The twins were safe.

She kept moving searching for Snotlout, but not finding their faces among the wave of fresh misery. Astrid searched more, eyes beginning to well up as she recognized some of those who had fallen.

"A-Astrid?" A husky voice asked over the wails rising into the still sky.

Astrid swung around, searching frantically for the familiar voice. Her eyes widened as they landed on a dark haired man, lying on his back, face turned towards her. He was too pale. He shouldn't be that pale!

Slowly, Astrid made her way over, falling to her knees before him. "Snotlout," her voice caught in her throat, "wh-what happened?"

He was bleeding. A piece of ice had impaled him straight through and was now sticking up. The snow surrounding him was drenched in the red that was cascading in rivulets from the wound.

"I-I t-think," Snotlout paused, breathing shallowly, "I think this is i-it." He closed his eyes against the dizziness brought on by his loss of blood.

"Don't say that," Astrid ordered him, inspecting the puncture. "You're going to be okay. We just have to get you back to Berk without removing the ice. It might have severed an artery and if it's removed, you could bleed to death," she rambled to him. She knew. She may not be ready to accept it, but she knew.

"I-I'm sorry f-for always being an-annoy-annoying," he managed, "I sh-shouldn't have h-hit on you or have been me-mean to Hi-Hiccup." His eyes kept drifting closed, his words coming out slurred with silences between each.

"You were fine, Snotlout," Astrid said, tears leaving streaks on her ash stained face.

Snotlout smiled a small smirk, eyes now completely shut, "T-tell Hookfang th-that he's th-the best dr-dragon I could've asked f-for."

"Snotlout stop it," Astrid said, wiping away her tears. "You're fine. You'll be alright."

But Snotlout's raspy breathing had stopped. His chest was no longer heaving. He was still.

"Snotlout," Astrid said, tears beginning anew. "Snotlout, get up. Snotlout?"

He was gone, pasty face still in a permanent sleep. Astrid closed her eyes, breath shuddering through her body. She stood up and rubbed her swollen eyes.

She had just found out the true cost of war.

**A/N:**

**So...is anyone still around? I'm really, very extra sorry for this horrible chapter. I'm a monster. Can't ****_all_**** be fluff though, right? Right?! Okay, I swear the next one will be fluffy!**


	8. They're Fine

**A/N:**

**This is going to be a bit of a continuation of the Defenders of Berk episode: Eel Effect. Because I thought it was hilarious. I know it's short, but the next one will be longer.**

Ruffnut Thorston woke up that morning sprawled on the floor. In the Great Hall. With her brother a couple feet away. How had they gotten there?

Ruffnut poked her brother's arm, "Tuff."

Tuffnut yanked his arm away and groaned.

Ruff rolled her eyes and stood up, holding her pounding head. Beside her splitting headache and a little bit of nausea, she felt much better than she had the day before. Yesterday she had woken up vomiting.

She shuffled her way over to her brother and kicked side, "Get up, stupid."

"Ow!" he shouted, curling in on his injury. "Why did you do that?"

"Why are we in the Great Hall?"

"I don't know!" He glared at her before glancing around, "I don't remember coming here, do you?"

"Not at all."

"I remember ye coming here," a voice said from the back. The twins jumped and looked to the source, finding non other than an obviously amused Gobber. "You two were actin' pretty loopy last night."

"What happened?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Well, I'm pretty sure ye had fevers."

They waited for him to continue, but after a minute of silence, Ruffnut said, "And?"

Gobber looked at her strangely, "And what?"

Ruffnut groaned, "What did we do?"

"Oh. Ye came in- with a fair amount of ruckus, I might add- and started talking about freezing yak milk! Can you believe that?" He shuddered, "Wrong if you ask me."

Tuffnut shook his head, trying to clear up his confusion, "That's it? We didn't even break anything?"

Gobber thought for a moment, "Not that I saw, but that doesn't mean ye didn't. After the yak milk conversation, ye two fought over the name for a couple seconds and then collapsed on the floor. I thought were dead," he said, shrugging.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut exchanged baffled looks before grounding out thanks and heading home.

"Ye all shoulda been more worried about Snotlout," Gobber continued, walking over to another body draped over a table. "He could very possibly be dead," he muttered. "Oi! Snotlout!" he shouted, "Ye still alive?"

The boy moaned slightly and twitched his fingers.

"Aye, I'm sure he's fine," Gobber said, walking away.

** A/N: **

** I swear the reviews are making me blush. I didn't think anyone would like these and I was kind of just posting them to see and maybe get some constructive criticism. But wow, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know at least one person is enjoying them. Thank you so much!**

**To DragonFire081: Sorry, but I prefer to answer questions through here, I hope that's alright. First off, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the story! If you like morbid, you should check out my stories on Fictionpress. I made my friend cry reading those. As for your fic, you can absolutely use the title! It sounds really interesting and I can't wait to read it. Honestly, I'm really honored you asked, so thank you.**


	9. Unconventional Talents

Vikings cherished and encouraged many different skill sets, among them being: fighting, weapon mastery, and athletics of any kind, and more recently, dragon training. But drawing was not one of these appreciated talents. That's why, when Astrid Hofferson saw Hiccup sitting at his desk in the back of the forge and saw him quietly working on a small sketch, she decided that it should be on that list.

She walked up behind him, beyond his notice, and watched his hands work with excited strokes. His drawing was full of rough lines and scribbled notes, erased markings and blurred lines. It was amazing.

It was in that moment that Astrid decided that she must learn how to do that. She wanted to be able to capture what she saw without any hesitation. She wanted to have a skill that very few others mastered or even attempted. And Hiccup was just the person to teach her.

Astrid lifted her hands and laid them gently on Hiccup's shoulders, "Can you teach me to do that?"

Hiccup jumped, causing Astrid to remove her hands. He swung around in his seat and faced her, "Oh gods, you scared me! How long have you been standing there?"

Astrid shrugged, "A minute or two." Five minutes. She had been standing there for five minutes. "So," she said, "will you?"

Hiccup looked at her confusedly, "Will I what?"

Astrid huffed. "Will you teach me to draw?" she asked again, bouncing each word slowly.

Hiccup nodded, "Oh, right. I forgot you already asked. I was too busy trying to calm my heart from the strike of sudden fear!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic," she said, leaning down to kiss his cheek, then looking him in the eyes and saying softly, "Please?"

Hiccup smiled, knowing full well what she was doing and simply not caring. "Fine," he bent. "But I demand two things!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "Demand?"

"Request. Request is a better choice of words."

"Okay," she said, ready to bargain. "What are your terms."

"Terms. Another good word choice." Hiccup raised his eyes from the ground to meet hers. "Why do you want to know how to draw?"

"Is my answer one of your requests?" Hiccup nodded. "You create beautiful things without any effort," Astrid began, shrugging, "I want to look at the world and be able to see what you see."

Hiccup nodded slowly, pride for the girl spreading across his face.

"What's the other request?" Astrid questioned, propping her hand on her hip.

Hiccup smiled slyly, "In order for my service, I demand a kiss."

Astrid sighed dramatically, walking towards him, "If I must." The girl leaned down and pressed her lips to his, lingering for a few seconds. As she pulled away, she smiled at his signature dazed grin. "Happy?"

"Unbelievably," he said. Getting up from his chair, he gestured for Astrid to sit. "I got really good at drawing," Hiccup started, "because, one day, I just started looking at everything as shapes and lines. Then after I became good with that, I started studying how shadows were cast on different objects. It took me years to learn, but I didn't have a teacher."

Astrid nodded, amazed but not surprised at his explanation for his talent. He was Hiccup after all.

"Can you draw at all?" Hiccup asked.

In response, Astrid grabbed the charcoal stick in front of her and drew a quick doodle on a piece of parchment.

Hiccup turned his head to the side after she had finished. She did the same, for she didn't know what she had done either. "What _is_ it?"

"I don't really know," Astrid said, trying to decipher the drawing with furrowed brows.

"Okay," Hiccup said, patting her shoulder, "so you _don't_ know how to draw."

* * *

** A/N:**

**Wow. I think this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. I'm not sure how to feel about that. Two chapters ago I was writing death and angst, and now this? I am fickle. So, I was thinking every five chapters, you could tell me which one-shot is your favorite, and the one with the most votes would be extended for another chapter. I haven't seen anyone else do this and I thought it was kind of a cool idea. What do you think? Also, did you notice the new cover art? It, along with a new Httyd 2 clip, were the inspiration for this chapter. **


	10. He Had Lived

People changed as they lived. They warped and molded and followed and led until the person had so many layers that they became whole. From those experiences and changes, they could fully and whole heartedly say that they had truly lived.

This was especially true for Stoick the Vast. He was born like a bomb falling from the sky; full of energy and capable of great destruction. He grew to become a strong leader and an even stronger dragon killer. He was known as the courageous leader of an entire tribe, who could single handedly take out a Monstrous Nightmare and was not, under any circumstances, to be doubted.

Then, when he became a husband, he continued to prove his commitment and loyalty. But when he produced an heir; that was when Stoick's faults began to show. His son was a runt, incapable of the simplest tasks and the embarrassment of the strong chief. Stoick didn't know what to do. He didn't understand this boy who was so unlike him.

So when he decided to betray his tribe and go against any and everything ever taught, Stoick didn't realize what his rash disownment had done to them both until it was too late. It broke them; silently but lethally.

Through the tumultuous trials with his son, he learned to open his eyes to the things he didn't understand and think differently. Of course, this never changed his set in stone Viking demeanor, but it did, in fact, help him. It helped him heal from the pain he had enforced and the many mistakes he had made. He finally felt happy for the first time since his family had been broken apart. It was an incredible feeling.

Stoick had seen his son grow into a brave man, with a loving wife and countless allies. He was everything Stoick could have ever asked for with every imperfection. So he was alright with this being his last day. This was the day when his healed and mended soul would ascend to Valhalla, leaving behind those he loved.

These were the thoughts that comforted the mighty chief as he lay on the battlefield, blood seeping into the grass beneath him. He had finally been bested by a foe and this was it. He was content with this fact. He smiled to himself, eyes drifting gradually shut. He was ready. He had lived.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I do so many character reflection pieces, but I think they're kind of interesting. I wanted to do a drabble where Stoick really acknowledged his faults as well as his accomplishments without regret. I personally think he never really forgave himself for his treatment of Hiccup, even if ****_Hiccup _****had let it go years prior, so it was only fitting that he ****_finally_**** forgave himself as he lay dying. I don't know. It wasn't really supposed to be depressing, so much as a character study that I am looking _way_ too far into. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Also, I promise the chapter lengths will be getting longer soon. Two of my stories are about to end and then I'll only have one other being updated regularly, which means more time. It's just at the moment I am slightly overwhelmed, so bare with me.**


	11. Together Again

Valka hadn't been so happy in a very long time. For the first time in twenty years, she had her family back. Losing hope of seeing them more day after day had eventually worn down on the woman and now she was tired. She was tired of the regret that came with missing her son's life, with being unable to grow old with her husband, and most of all, she was tired of being sad.

But this year was different. They were finally together and nothing short of death could ever separate them again. She was ready for the happiness to come back and gradually it did.

Valka woke that morning laying comfortably in her bed. It had been so long since she had slept in a bed and nothing felt better to her. The warm brown furs weighed her down comfortably to the stiff wood beneath her. It was fantastic. She rolled over, looking for her husband, but he was not beside her.

Alerted by his absence, she sat up and looked around. Where had he gone off to?

She made her way down the stairs quietly. Living with dragons for so many years had made her stealthy and quick. She wasn't worried she might wake someone but old habits were hard to quit.

She was slowly adjusting to life around others again. She wasn't as jumpy when someone approached her and she was working on her conversation skills; living in a recluse with dragons had made them a bit blunt and stunted. Although it helped that she had her family to coach her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Valka was met with a delicious smell that hit her like a wall. It was a spicy scent that had a slight tang to it. Her stomach growled as she followed the wafting aroma to the kitchen. She had found her husband.

The large man stood next to a black cauldron that hung over a roaring fire, stirring in a bowl of herbs. He leaned forward and brought the wooden ladle to his mouth, gingerly testing the delicious smelling broth. He smiled with his eyes shut, simply standing there, savoring the taste and enjoying the warm heat.

"You're still quite the cook aren't you?" Valka asked, causing him to turn. She smiled warmly at him, an expression he didn't hesitate to return.

"Well, you never could cook," he said, causing her to laugh. "Why don't you see if my skills are as sharp as they used to be." He scooped some of the golden brown liquid into a bowl and handed it to her.

She brought the edge to her lips and sipped, eyes falling shut contentedly. It was one of the best meals she had tasted in years. Stoick was right in his previous statement; she was and had always been a terrible cook. Luckily though, her gruff husband had quickly taken to the talent she lacked. She was so happy she was home again.

"Well?"

Stoick's deep voice awakened her from her thoughts and she slowly opened her eyes, allowing blue to crash and melt into green for seemingly the first time in a millennium. Her lips tugged upwards, "Better than ever before."

She set down the bowl and in two steps, was enveloped in his arms, face plastered to his chest. "Not a day went by when I didn't miss you so bad it hurt," Valka said, voice muffled by his shirt. Stoick raised his hand and combed it through her wild and unbraided hair, simultaneously tightening his grip on her. He would never leave her side again.

They stood their in silence for a few moments until Valka reluctantly pulled back, wiping her eyes inconspicuously on her long sleeve. She laughed, voice breaking. "Enough of that," she said clapping her hands together resolutely. "Let's enjoy this day," she grasped his hand, "together."

After finishing their meal together, they dressed and walked outside. As Valka pried open the door, she came face to face with her son. "Hiccup," she greeted cheerily. "How are you today, my boy?"

Hiccup had moved out of the big house not long after Valka had moved in. He now lived in a house he had built higher up on the hill with his new wife.

"Good," Hiccup said, parroting her peppy tone. "And you?"

She smiled, "Great." Since returning to Berk, they had seen each other almost daily, trying to make up for lost time. While gone, Valka had dreaded one day meeting the boy again, fearing the almost inevitable amounts of hate and hurt that were surely following him like a storm cloud, but she needn't have worried. Hiccup had grown to be the considerate, capable and above all, understanding young man she had always hoped he would turn out to be.

"Where's your lovely wife this fine morning?" Stoick asked from behind his wife.

"Right here!" Astrid's voice rang out, as she walked down the hill. She smiled brightly, grabbing her husband's hand, "How are you today, Valka?"

Valka had loved Astrid the moment she met here. She was a very strong girl who absolutely shone with loyalty and ambition. She wasn't afraid to say what she thought and would do anything for those she loved. And above all, the thing that made Valka wholly adore her, she made Hiccup happy.

Whenever he would see the blond young woman, his face would soften and his eyes would shine. You could tell just by that look, without it ever having to be said aloud, that he was completely and madly in love with her. The feeling was so obviously mutual that a blind man could see that nothing could ever come between them. Together they were whole.

"Very good, thank you. Stoick and I were about to go for a flight. Do you two think you can put aside your chiefing duties for an hour or two and join us?"

Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand and smiled at her, "I think we can arrange that."

And for the first time in a long time, they were a family again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow! Finally I wrote a one-shot over 300 words! That even shocked me. Happy Mother's Day!**


	12. Natural Connections

Dragons are complicated creatures and, just like with humans, each has its own personality and quirks. They're unpredictable but ultimately tamable; with the right trainers, of course.

Luckily, when the teens of Berk came across the wild, golden Typhoomerang standing in the middle of the forest like an explosion of sunlight, they were prepared.

"Whoa," Fishlegs said in apparent awe, "I've never seen a Typhoomerang this color before."

"It's beautiful," Ruffnut cooed.

The average sized dragon turned its head towards them, now aware of their position. Its eyes narrowed warily as it backed away from them slowly, hunching over in the process.

"Okay, guys," Hiccup began, hopping from Toothless' back, "you know the drill. Approach with caution. You don't want her to think you'll hurt her and we don't know how she will react. We could be the first people she's met."

One by one, the other teens followed Hiccup's lead and dismounted from their saddles. This had become a common task for them all. Almost daily they would come across an untrained dragon who needed help or who simply looked like they could use a new home. Berk had become a sanctuary for many dragons of all shapes and sizes. And this star colored dragon would surely join them.

"Who gets to train this one?" Snotlout asked, watching the dragon gradually recede.

"I wanna do it!" Tuffnut shouted, pushing his sister to the side. The Typhoomerang lowered closer to the ground in response to the loud noise.

"Shhh!" everyone hissed at him, causing Tuffnut to roll his eyes.

"Well," Hiccup said with a shrug, "you could use some more practice."

"Are you serious?" Astrid asked, shocked as his decision. "You're going to let that idiot near a possibly hostile Tyohoomerang?

"You know what?" Hiccup reconsidered, "Astrid makes a good point. How about you get the next one, Tuff. I'll take care of our friend here." He turned towards the dragon as Tuffnut pouted in the background. Slowly he approached it, holding his hand up in a sort of surrender. The dragons had to know you didn't pose a threat because that was the only way you could manage to get close.

He was now standing right before the dragon, hand outstretched and gaze averted. The dragon narrowed its eyes further in suspicion, before huffing and slowly lowering its head towards his palm. When the cool scales hit his palm, Hiccup fully faced it and said, "See? You're not so bad. Just a little scared."

"How does he do that so easily?" Snotlout asked in obvious envy.

Astrid smiled, "He's Hiccup. Somehow the dragons just know he would never hurt them."

"But it's not like that's something they can sense," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Or can they?" Tuffnut whispered ominously, leading the others to roll their eyes.

Hiccup laughed as the Typhoomerang nuzzled against him, "Okay, guys, come meet our newest member."

The remaining teens got close to the dragon and stroked its rough scales in comfort. Berk had just gained a powerful ally.

* * *

**A/N:**

** This was requested by Wanli8970. Thank you and I hope you liked it!**

** I'm sorry I haven't updated for like a week! I have a recital coming up soon and I'm performing the longest. So, yeah, practice- otherwise known as my own personal hell. I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for all the reviews for the Mother's Day chapter. ****I'm not sorry for the tears I caused.**** :)**


	13. Get Him Back

**Request by Jesusfreak. Thank you for always being so nice in the comments!**

The Outcasts had taken Hiccup. What were they going to do? How were they going to save him? How? How did this always happen to him? These were the questions that repeated themselves within Astrid's mind as she raced to find the chief. Hopefully he would know their next course of action.

Astrid ran on the hard ground and leapt over boulders and fallen debris, finally reaching Stoick.

"Where's Alvin?" he asked, axe in hand and poised to kill.

"Alvin took Hiccup," Astrid blurted.

"What? What do you mean he took him? Took him where?"

"Hiccup gave himself up," she replied, equally upset. "They're on their way to Dragon Island."

Stoick nodded, a plan obviously formulating within his head. "Astrid, gather the others and tell them to prepare to leave. We're going to get Hiccup back. Alvin may think he's won, but no one takes my son." From the look on his face, it was easy to see why so many men feared the mighty chief, although right beneath the surface, you could see panic that specifically targeted parents. It shone with a dark dread that questioned whether or not you might see your child again. Astrid hoped never to have that look on her own face.

She took off to find her friends. They had regrouped and were all near Berk's shore, staring off across the waves and watching Alvin's ship recede into the mist.

"Guys," she said, causing them all to face her,"go get your dragons. We need to help the chief."

"Why? What are we going to do?" Snotlout asked stepping forward.

"We're going to chase down The Outcasts and get Hiccup back." Her voice was laced with a confidence she didn't feel. It didn't matter, she told herself. No matter her doubts and worries, she needed to be strong for her tribe; for Hiccup.

"Oh no," Fishlegs said, wringing his hands, "We're going to be shot at again, aren't we?"

Astrid nodded, "Probably."

"Yes!" the twins exclaimed, high-fiving.

The axe wielding girl rolled her eyes and continued, "If we are, so be it. We're Vikings and we have to save the heir."

"I could always be the next chief," Snotlout said, but you could tell he didn't really mean his ridiculous words. He was just a scared child.

"We aren't doing this just because he'll be chief," Astrid scolded him, shaking her head with narrowed eyes. "He's also our friend and he should be able to count us in these situations. Odin knows they happen often."

That seemed to knock everyone into gear. Their eyes hardened with loyalty and false strength as they took off to find their dragons. They all had to hold up their brave facades in the face of trouble and this night was no exception.

Astrid took off in search of Stormfly. The blue dragon was standing in her pen, preening. She stopped and looked up as Astrid walked towards her and stroked her scales. "Hey, girl," she said softly. Sensing the girl's distress, Stormfly nuzzled against her in comfort. Astrid smiled. "We have to save Hiccup. Again. He's really got a knack for getting himself into trouble," she paused to climb atop her back, settling into the saddle, "Good thing he's got us."

Together they flew back to Stoick and the others who were all strategizing their next move. Astrid looked down at the plan someone had drawn in the dirt. They were to fly in, while using the advantages they held in their hands and rescue Hiccup. If necessary, causalities were to be expected.

Astrid looked over at the towering chief. He looked anxious, but nonetheless, ready to save his son.

"Don't worry," she said to him, "we'll get him back. We always do."

Stoick laughed sadly, "He does have a habit of getting himself into these situations, doesn't he?"

Astrid nodded without hesitation, "Oh, absolutely." They both laughed. It was nice to know they could comfort each other when this type of thing happened. They both cared about Hiccup. If they had panic attacks every time he did something stupid, neither of them would still be alive.

The other warriors saddled up and looked expectantly across the sea, waiting for approval to start the mission.

"Come along," Stoick said to her, "let's go get my son back."

* * *

**Well, this one was fun. Hope you liked it! Any more requests? Next chapter is a request by Wanli8970.**


	14. A New Companion

**A/N: A continuation of Natural Connections, both of which were requested by Wanli8970.**

"So, have you picked out a name for her, yet?"

Hiccup paused from scribbling notes into the dragon manual to glance at Fishlegs. "I've narrowed it down to two. Which do you think is better: Cendril or Ember?"

Fishlegs thought for a moment, "I like Cendril."

A contemplative look spread across Hiccup's face before he nodded and said, "Yeah, me too."

"How is it going with her?" the tall boy asked, walking towards the golden, sitting dragon, "Is she learning quickly?"

Hiccup smirked, "Watch." He placed his finger and thumb within his mouth and whistled a short and high note. Cendril immediately responded. She stood up and trotted over to Hiccup. When he held up his hand and pointed, she halted and shot a fireball where he had gestured, hitting a target drawn on the rock wall.

"Good girl, Cendril!" Hiccup praised her. She moved closer to him and nuzzled her head against his shoulder while he stroked her scales. She had answered to her new name which was a good sign. She was a very good dragon who seemed to want to learn.

"And what makes Typhoomerangs even better," Hiccup told Fishlegs, "is that they'll eat the extra eels we catch."

Fishlegs laughed, "That is fortunate."

"Oh! And look what else she can do!" He paused for a moment before adding, "You're going to need a shield."

Fishlegs' eyes widened and he hurried to find cover.

Hiccup got Cendril's attention and twirled his finger in the air. She launched into the sky, sparks igniting and swirling as Hiccup ran over to Fishlegs. "This is so cool," he said in excitement. Cendril stopped in mid-air, fire blazing all around her glowing form. Suddenly her wings came down fast, the embers were forced towards the ground and spread out at all angles.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs exclaimed, "That's amazing!"

"And it will be useful in case of danger," Hiccup said pointedly.

"What was that light?" a voice asked from the academy's entrance.

The two boys turned and found Astrid approaching them at a brisk pace, followed closely by the rest of the teens.

"That light," Hiccup said proudly, "was Cendril."

"Oh!" Astrid exclaimed, "You named her?"

"Yup. What do you think?"

"It's a beautiful name," the blonde girl said, petting the well-behaved dragon. "Such a pretty girl!" she cooed.

"Why did you get to name her?" Snotlout asked, obviously pouting at Astrid's praise.

"Well, I did train her," Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes.

The twins laughed at his brooding manner as they walked closer towards the dragon. Tuffnut suddenly tripped and fell against his sister. "Ugh! Get off me!" she yelled, pushing him away.

"Hey!" he yelled back, regaining his footing and coming at her, fists raised.

After a moment of watching the brawl, the others turned back to Cendril, smiling.

The Typhoomerang was better than any of them had expected and they were happy now, more than ever, that they had taken her in. She would soon be an amazing companion for someone. Surely they would appreciate her and feel truly luck to have her, as the teens did in that moment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**These requests are actually really good! Please, keep them coming! Next chapter is a request from Jak Sandrow.**

**DragonFire081: Yes, it was from Alvin and the Outcasts! I'll be writing your request after the next chapter. :)**


	15. Fire and Fights

It just needed a few more touches before it was finished. Hiccup just needed to put more grip on the ignition button and make sure there was no gas leakage. He had been working on this new invention for weeks. He smiled at the thought of it being nearly complete.

"Hiccup?" a feminine voice called from the entrance of the academy.

"Back here!" he called from one of the pens, eyes remaining on his project. Where was his sanding rock?

"Hey," Astrid greeted behind him. "What's that?"

Hiccup glanced at her and saw her gaze pointed at the metal contraption sitting before him. He smiled, "It's my latest creation. I call it, Inferno." At her questioning look, he explained, "It's a sword that I made. When you press," he pointed, "here and here simultaneously, Zippleback gas leaks out onto the blade and this lever, ignites it."

"Why are you working on this in the academy?" she asked.

"Because I needed the Zippleback gas and after it leaked for the fourth time, I decided just to stay near the dragons rather than walk between here and the forge over and over again."

Astrid watched his fingers work swiftly over the metal for a while before he smiled and said, "There! I think I fixed it!"

He looked so proud of himself and Astrid shook her head with a smirk. "What?" he asked catching her expression.

"You're just so dorky," she said.

Hiccup laughed, "You like it."

She smiled, "I wonder why. You're so weird."

"I guess normal just isn't your type."

"That would explain some things," Astrid replied, feigning shock.

They started laughing. Unbeknownst to either of them, Snotlout had walked in during their conversation.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, "Could you two quick flirting? It's really gross."

Astrid and Hiccup looked at him with hooded eyes. "Hey, Snotlout," they murmured.

"What's that?"

Hiccup saw his eyes catch on the fire sword and instantly became protective. "It's nothing," he said grabbing Inferno and starting towards the door, Astrid following close behind.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Snotlout said, trying to pull the object from his hands.

"No. Snotlout, stop!"

"Just let me see it, Hiccup!"

"No!"

"Hiccup!"

Finally having enough, Hiccup ripped the sword from his cousin's grasping fingers and ignited the blade before his wide eyes. "Whoa, what is that?"

"That," Astrid said, standing to the side, "is Inferno."

Snotlout watched with amazement as Hiccup distinguished the flame once again. No longer threatened by the fire, the light died in Snotlout's eyes as he held out his hand towards the sword. "Let me see it," he demanded.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Hiccup asked, dumbfounded.

Snotlout looked at him blankly, "What did you say?"

"No!" he and Astrid shouted.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes. But when the two started to walk away, Snotlout tried once more to rip the sword from Hiccup's hands. In a fit of frustration, Hiccup's fist flew up and hit Snotlout in the face, setting him off balance.

Astrid and Snotlout stared at Hiccup in surprise, mouths gaping. "You hit me," he said.

"Snotlout, I'm so sorry," Hiccup said, shocked at what he had just done. "Are you alright?"

Snotlout nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." he rubbed the spot on his cheek where his cousin's fist had struck. "Nice punch," he complimented.

Hiccup snorted.

"Sorry I tried to take your sword."

"It's alright," Hiccup assured him. "Sorry I punched you."

Snotlout nodded again, still in a daze. "I'll see you guys later," he walked out of the arena, brows furrowed. Hiccup had punched him!

"I really didn't mean to do that," Hiccup told Astrid as he walked away.

Astrid kissed his cheek, "Don't worry. He deserved it."

* * *

**A/N:**

** Requested by Jak Sandrow, who, I'm going to guess, is not a fan of Snotlout. Hope you enjoyed. The next couple chapters are going to have lots of Hiccstrid.**


	16. Minuscule Details

There were days when Hiccup and Astrid were nearly inseparable. Days when they snuck away from the others to have a day solely together. They would race or talk, or even just fly; completely content with each others company. This was one of those days.

It had all started at a dragon academy meeting. Hiccup was giving another lecture and the teens were shifting from foot to foot in annoyance. There were too many meetings. How many times did they need to be told the proper way to train their dragons? The answer, according to Hiccup, was infinite.

"See?" he said. "You don't praise it when it hasn't done what you've asked or when you try to coax it into listening. If you do this, they won't respect you and they will expect rewards for everything."

"Hiccup, why are we going over this _again_?" Snotlout whined. "This is the third time this month."

"Because _some_ people refuse to acknowledge me when I speak," Hiccup said, looking pointedly at the proudly smirking twins.

"Hopefully this is the last time we have to do this. So, let me ask one, _final_ time: Do you understand?" Hiccup's face was shining with optimism.

"Eh," Ruffnut said.

"Can we go now?" Tuffnut asked, kicking his sister's leg. She glared at him, before bringing up her curled fists and pouncing at him, starting an all out brawl.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Sure. Why not?"

The twins fought all the way through the exit, Fishlegs and Snotlout following closely behind. Hiccup and Astrid were left by themselves.

"Sorry they weren't paying attention to you," Astrid said, moving closer to him.

Hiccup shook his head, "When do they ever?"

She smiled sympathetically, "Exactly the reason why you shouldn't be upset." He smiled sadly. Trying to brighten his mood, she smiled and offered cheerily, "Do you wanna go for a race?"

Hiccup's gaze rose to hers and he returned the smile.

* * *

"Hurry! We're going to win, Hiccup!"

Hiccup laughed as he and Astrid rocketed down the snow covered hill, using their dragons as sleds. He liked to maintain the illusion of defeat until Toothless was close to their makeshift finish line to win within seconds. It made it more fun.

"Who are you kidding?" he shouted back to his friend, "Toothless and I are unbeatable!" They accelerated a bit and passed Astrid to prove his point.

Hiccup smirked confidently to himself before a bright blue ball of fire suddenly shot to his right, causing snow to fly in all directions.

"Astrid!" he exclaimed, looking back at her.

"Oops! It was an accident!" she answered, shrugging in a false apology.

Hiccup laughed again. She was so competitive, but he had to admit, it made their games interesting.

As he was about to seal his victory, Hiccup heard a loud rumbling. What was that? He turned in his saddle and his jaw dropped. There was an avalanche.

"Astrid!" he yelled. Smiling, she turned to look back at him and instantly noticed the tumbling snow coming towards them. She launched Stormfly into the air, all playfulness replaced with instincts.

"Hiccup, come on!" He wasn't going fast enough. He was going to be buried.

"I'm trying," he replied, slamming his foot on Toothless' tail riggings. It wouldn't budge. He glanced back, trying to gauge how much time he had left, and caught sight of Toothless' tail. It was frozen solid.

"His tail is frozen!" Horror flashed in Astrid's eyes. She flew as close as she could and reached out her hand for Hiccup to take. "No! Go back!" he shouted.

The ice rumbled closer and Astrid didn't move. Desperately, Hiccup reached out and latched onto her hand, but it was too late. They were knocked down into a chasm, snow raining down all around them as they screamed.

They recovered from their shock and tried to see through the darkness.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called worriedly.

She coughed, "Over here. Hiccup, I'm freezing." He could hear her teeth chattering in time with his.

"Hold on," he said. He moved blindly towards her voice, until he bumped into her. He moved his hand up her arm and pulled her close, arms wrapping around her. Her breath caught slightly in surprise.

"We-we can use our body heat. To warm each other up," Hiccup stuttered awkwardly.

"That's a good idea," Astrid replied, winding her arms around his waist and shoulder.

Hiccup could feel Astrid's breath against his cheek and subconsciously moved somehow closer.

"What happened?" she whispered softly. "Why aren't we dead?"

Almost as if answering her, Stormfly and Toothless shot numerous flames into the air, illuminating the small cramped place in which they were sitting and melting the snow barricading them in.

"It's their wings," Hiccup said in awe, looking up. "They shielded us."

"Are you really surprised?" Astrid asked. "Our dragons are very loyal." She too was watching the rapidly melting snow drip around them.

"Not so much surprised as happy," Hiccup answered and Astrid nodded.

At the same moment, they looked at one another, realizing just how close they were. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and their arms seemed to tighten and bring them closer. With a moments hesitation, they pulled apart and glanced at each other, embarrassed by their actions

"So, um," Hiccup coughed, "we're, uh, we're good now."

Astrid nodded, looking in the other direction, "Good as new." Her voice seemed to have raised a couple octaves while Hiccup was purposely trying to make his deeper. This was strange, uncharted territory they were trotting into. Some normalcy needed to be restored and Astrid was just the one to do it.

Smiling, she swung her fist over and knocked it playfully into Hiccup's shoulder. He laughed and rubbed it. It hadn't hurt. It was just...surprising.

"Come on," Astrid said, standing up and holding her hand out again for Hiccup to take. His fingers met hers, warm despite the cold. She reveled in it for a moment too long, eyes growing dazed, before she snapped herself out of it and pulled him up. "Let's get back home," she blushed. "I'm really cold."

And together, they left behind the cold, dreary mountainside and returned to Berk. Their friends would not believe what they had just been through. Leaving out a few minuscule and rather intimate details, of course, wouldn't hurt anybody.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was requested by DragonFire081 and was a bit longer than I had originally intended. Hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**And to the Guest who asked: No, Hiccup will still only have one dragon. He just trained Cendril, but she will be someone else's companion. **


	17. Any Time

"Hey, Hiccup!" a voice whispered fiercely. "Hiccup! Wake up!"

Hiccup shot up from a deep sleep at the sound of Astrid's commanding tone, glancing around his pitch black room. A bit of light shone through his window, illuminating a small stretch of floor boards. He rubbed his palm against his forehead. This wasn't the first time she had woken him in the middle of the night.

Yawning, he gradually removed his warm furs and swung his legs over the side of his bed, greeting the biting cold with a scowl. The cold made his leg ache. Well, ache worse.

Hiccup strapped his new prosthetic to his recently absent stump with numb fingers before he shifted his weight to his legs and stood with a slight grimace, hobbling to his window.

He could feel Toothless' gaze on his from his corner of the room, waiting for any fault or hesitation of any sort. Hiccup shot him a small smile despite the growing pressure in his leg, "I'm alright, Bud. Go back to sleep."

The dragon studied him warily before obeying and allowing his drowsy mind to rest. If Hiccup was with someone, surely he would be fine. Especially if that someone were Astrid.

Hiccup stuck his head out of his window. "Hi, Astrid," he greeted the girl with a small wave.

She smiled up at him sweetly, "What are you doing?"

Hiccup snorted, "Well, I _was_ sleeping."

Astrid waved a hand passively, "Who needs sleep? Come down here!"

He nodded, "Just a minute." Carefully, he made his way down the stairs, each step bringing with it a sharp pain in his leg.

Although he had lost his foot weeks ago, pain still lingered. The stump was constantly prodded and washed to avoid infection and it made it ache and sting worse. Hiccup was reminded once again how tough every other Viking with a missing limb was. They never complained or groaned, they barely even acknowledged the loss.

Easing the door open quietly, Hiccup shut it behind him with a soft thud. He walked the perimeter of his house, toward his window, finding Astrid sitting, waiting for him.

"_Finally_," she said with a smile.

"Not all of us are as aware at night as you are," Hiccup said, taunting lacing his voice.

Astrid punched his arm. "Come on," she said, striding off as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Where are we going?"

Astrid turned while keeping her pace up, "You'll see." She looked excited. Recently, the two teens had started to get accustomed to one another. They had been friends for a little more than a month and were often together. Astrid had liked to keep an eye on Hiccup since the battle with the Red Death and Hiccup was simply happy that she was talking to him now.

All of those years, sitting on the sidelines and admiring her from afar, trying hard to avoid becoming a stalker and now she was actually hanging out with him. She was his friend. It was something Hiccup never dared to imagine would actually happen.

"Ow," Hiccup moaned as he took a particularly painful step.

Astrid whipped towards him, "What's wrong?" Her face betrayed her worry. She had thought he was doing better lately. Was it still hurting too bad?

"Nothing," Hiccup smiled, "I'm fine."

The young girl watched him conflictingly for a moment. On the one hand, she knew he would love her surprise but maybe it was too much. Maybe she should let him sleep.

Watching the thoughts flit across her face, Hiccup straightened up and said, "Astrid, I'm fine. Really."

She sighed, "Okay. We're almost there anyway."

But as she said it, Hiccup stumbled over a rock. His prosthetic caught and twisted his leg as he fell forward. "Ow!" he cried.

Astrid's breath caught as she rushed to his side, "What happened?"

He was curled on the ground, injured leg curled sideways. "Tripped," he ground out between clenched teeth, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean? Did you cut your leg or something?"

"No," Hiccup sat up slowly, eyes pinched shut tightly. "There's a lot of pressure."

Astrid's eyes flicked down to his leg, "Try to straighten it out."

Hiccup's leg moved an inch before he stifled a scream. "Can't," he gasped.

Astrid moved to his leg and grasped it with tender fingers, "Okay, Hiccup?"

"What?"

"You might want to take a deep breath. I think you dislocated your knee and I'm going to pop it back in."

"Oh gods!" he exclaimed, "that sounds horrible!" His breathing was returning to normal. It actually didn't hurt too bad any more. "Astrid, I think it's better now. No need to 'pop it back in'."

Astrid looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Try to move it again." Hiccup did and the pain returned. It was as if a knife was dug into his leg, severing every muscle and cutting through bone.

"That's what I thought," Astrid said. "Now hold still." With one hand she held firm to the top of his thigh and with the other she grasped his calf, right above the stump and right below the knee. "Ready?" she asked. "One, two, three!"

Quickly, she pulled down on his calf and straightened it out until she heard a loud 'pop!'

At this point, Hiccup's face was flushed and his lip was bleeding from biting down on it. It felt better now. The pressure was gone, although it still ached.

"Thank you," Hiccup gasped out, falling backwards onto the grassy field they were sitting in. "How did you know to do that?" he asked.

"Oh," Astrid said, "I've done it to my shoulder before." Her fingers trailed up and rested against the her arm, throbbing just from the memory. "It hurts."

Hiccup laughed, "No kidding. That's never happened before."

"Really?" she asked, surprise obvious in her voice.

"Why do you say it like that?" Hiccup questioned looking over as she laid next to him.

"You don't have much muscle," Astrid explained. "Usually it happens because your muscles are weak and loose."

Hiccup's brows furrowed. Astrid had always been strong. "Then why did it happen to you?"

Her eyes met his, "It's not always because your weak. It's just common."

They laid there together, side by side in silence for a few minutes before Hiccup asked, "So, why were we coming up here?"

Astrid scooted subtley closer and pointed to the sky, "I wanted to watch the stars with you and the view is better a little further up." She saw an apology flash through his eyes and said, "But you can see well from here too."

He smiled and his gaze returned to the sky, "Thank you, Astrid."

She looked over at him and smiled, reaching down and grabbing his hand, "Any time."

She knew he was thanking her for more than fixing his leg but he didn't need to. What she had said was true: she would do it any time. Hiccup would figure that out soon enough and so, without any other words, they simply watched the stars together, until both of their eyes became heavy and they fell asleep, comforted by each other's presence.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Requested by Jesusfreak. I hope it turned out alright and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. It made me cringe a lot writing it. I've dislocated my knee multiple times ****_and_**** my shoulder once before. Let me tell you: Worst. Pain. Ever. Poor Hiccup.**


	18. Second in Command

"Hey, guys? What would take over if Hiccup wasn't the leader?" The teens turned to look at Tuffnut who was sitting against a wall.

"The leader of what, Stupid?" Ruffnut asked, rolling onto her back with her arms and legs splayed.

"The leader of the academy. If Hiccup wasn't in charge, who would be?" The friends sat in contemplative silence. This particular question had never come up before.

"Why isn't Hiccup in charge anymore?" Ruffnut questioned further, trying to understand the reasoning behind the strange query.

"He is," Fishlegs stated, but then paused suddenly unsure. "Isn't he?"

Tuffnut shrugged, "Is he?"

"You're all idiots," Snotlout exclaimed. "If Hiccup weren't in charge it would obviously be me!"

Everyone snorted and burst into giggles.

"You?"

"Why would you ever be in charge?"

Snotlout straightened haughtily, "Well, if not me, who would be?" He randomly pointed to Fishlegs, "You?"

A confident smile spread across his face and Snotlout rolled his eyes, "I wasn't be serious, Fishlegs."

"Why don't we just ask Hiccup," Tuffnut asked, slouching down further until he was almost lying on the ground.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Fishlegs said, looking around in curiosity. "Where is he?"

The others glanced around the small training arena.

"Where's Astrid?" Snotlout questioned with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"Hiccup, they'll be fine! Trust me!" Astrid rolled her eyes in exasperation. He would not quit worrying that someone would notice they had ditched the academy to go hang out. But as Astrid had assured him repeatedly over the duration of their walk, no one would notice. The other teens would likely realize their absence and look at it as an excuse to get out of lessons. No harm done.

Hiccup stopped walking. "You always say trust me," He complained, "and then something always goes wrong."

Astrid looked to the sky, praying to the gods for Hiccup to see reason and let loose a bit. They were only sixteen! They had their whole lives ahead of them to be boring.

She turned around and stomped towards Hiccup, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her, roughly.

"We're just going to the cliff for a little bit. They will survive without us around them for once. Do you really think they'll mind not learning?"

Hiccup stared at her in a silent protest which Astrid chose to ignore. "Come on," she beckoned him.

He sighed in defeat and followed the persuasive girl up the hill to the cliff face. They sat together at the edge and watched the fishing boats sway gently with the waves.

Astrid sighed in content, lacing her fingers with Hiccup's and resting her head on his bony shoulder.

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, shattering the serene quiet.

"Yes, Hiccup?" she replied, listening to the way his voice wrapped smoothly around each word. The nasally lilt making each sentence all the more hypnotizing to her. She smiled. She loved his voice.

"What if they come looking for us?"

And just like that, the illusion was gone; crumbling like the burnt page it was written on. She hated his voice.

"Hiccup?" she said gently, raising her head from its resting spot. "I'm going to kill you."

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed. "I'm just wondering what we'll do if we're cau-"

She would show him what they were caught doing, Astrid thought to herself as she swooped forward and placed her lips on his.

Astrid felt every bit of fight drain from the boy as she moved closer, arms slipping around his shut him up quick. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? It was enjoyable for both of them.

* * *

"This is the last place they could be," Fishlegs stated as they gradually climbed the cliff face at a snail's pace.

"Why would they be up here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed, "it's boring and too quiet. Needs more destruction and mayhem." Ruffnut nodded while looking around warily, not quite trusting tranquility of the surrounding woods.

They finally mounted the steep hill and immediately stopped in their tracks. Hiccup and Astrid were definately on the cliff. Together. With their faces squashed together.

"Ewwwww!" Snotlout groaned, turning away in disgust.

"Well," Fishlegs proclaimed before the affectionately unaware couple. "I'm pretty sure this proves that Astrid is next in command." He looked around at his friends gaping faces and added, "But that's just me."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Requested by DragonRydr22. These requests are immensely fun to write. I love them!**


	19. The End of the Deranged

"Someone will come searching for us, Dagur! You might as well just let us go now."

Hiccup knew they would be rescued from their current predicament. When Dagur had surprised the teens during a no-dragons scavenging trip in the forest and taken them as prisoners, a few of the kids had hidden and gotten away. It was just a matter of time now before Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut got back to Berk and sent help.

"You're free to go at any time, _brother_," Dagur said, leaning down to fully face a restrained and glaring Hiccup.

"Okay then. We would like to go now. Untie us," Hiccup suggested knowing without a doubt that the offer was false.

"You know what I want, Hiccup." Dagur began pacing before the angry group, ignoring their hate filled looks.

"Do I?" Hiccup asked. "Maybe you should remind me because I seemed to have forgotten." Astrid was standing directly to the left of him, so close their shoulders were tightly pressed together; close enough to provide cover of his fingers subtly and swiftly loosening her bound wrists, expressions never betraying their intentions.

"No more games, Hiccup!" Dagur exclaimed with a scowl. "Just tell me where the Night Fury is and you might live."

Hiccup shook his head in bewilderment, "Wait, wait, wait. You want me to hand over Toothless on the slim chance that we might live? That doesn't seem like a legitimate bargain to consider." He turned to his right, "What do you think, Fishlegs?"

The blond boy looked close to tears while he stayed completely silent. He still wasn't used to being captured yet, unlike Hiccup. Astrid rarely got captured either but she had exactly two modes of existence: extreme emotion where you never knew what she might do or say, good or bad, or, the worse of the two options, erie calmness. It was an unusual default and only used in the most dire times requiring quick thinking and unquestionable stealth. As of the moment, she was in the latter; Hiccup could see it flickering through her eyes as he glanced at her through his peripheral.

Hiccup saw the moment Dagur realized his mistake. He had shown a weakness: Astrid.

Dagur made his way to Astrid, stopping right before her. You could see his mind working out a plan and with little hesitation, he reached out a hand to lightly trail down Astrid's cheek.

"Such a pretty girl," Dagur observed before Astrid narrowed her eyes and moved to bite his hand as Hiccup's heart hammered in his chest. The deranged chief laughed, "And feisty! I can see why you like her, Hiccup."

Dagur had crossed an unforgivable line even more so than any other previous attempt had proved to."Leave Astrid out of this, Dagur," Hiccup growled. "This is between you and me."

The psychotic ginger laughed, "Now you want to play by the rules? Well, it's too late," he glanced back to Astrid, "Besides, this way is going to be more entertaining and it ensures I'll get what I want."

The rope around Astrid's wrist finally fell and she lunged forward, eager hands raised for the inevitable battle to come. Her fist swung forward before Dagur could react and hit him squarely in the nose, bone sudibly cracking beneath her steel like knuckles. "Don't," Astrid spit as he cried out in pain, "touch me."

She ran back over to Hiccup and Fishlegs to untie them when Dagur yelled to his frozen crew, "Seize them!"

But the second the first soldier's foot fell forward to obey his command he was halted by a roar that split the air.

Dagur looked to the sky in confusion, "What was that?"

Hiccup smirked, rubbing his newly freed hands, "I'm going to guess it's our rescue party."

The roar sounded again, closer this time and immediately echoed by four other dragons.

Snotlout appeared on Hookfang with the twins riding BarfBelch a second behind. But where were the other two?

Stoick and Thunderdrum flew up from the back of the group. "Dagur! Let them go!" he yelled in his most commanding voice. This was unacceptable and it would not continue.

Dagur looked up at the Berkian chief and laughed patronizingly, "And how are you going to make me, Stoick?"

But Dagur had spoken too soon for a large dragon suddenly rose behind him without his knowledge and growled. He turned slowly with widened eyes and gaped.

"Cindrel?" Hiccup asked, just as stunned as Dagur. He looked to see who was riding the massive dragon and caught sight of Snotlout's young prodigy. "Gustav?" he asked with just as much surprise.

Gustav smiled and saluted, "Hi, guys!"

"Gustav!" Snotlout yelled from his perch. "The plan!"

"Oh, right!" And with that, the junior dragon trainer nudged Cindrel. The golden dragon swooped in and snatched Dagur, dangling him over the sea and while his crew watched in horror. "Make a move and we drop your leader!" Gustav shouted.

Stoick, Snotlout and the twins made their moves and reclaimed their friends before Cindrel dropped Dagur back on his ship. She then blasted into the sky, leaving a trail of glowing sparks behind her and extended her wings causing them to expand in all directions.

The crew screamed along with Dagur and they all jumped into the sea, escaping the burning flames.

The Hooligans took off back towards Berk with a laughing Gustav trailing them. That should be the end of Dagur once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Requested by Wanli8970. Whew! I didn't forget about this request! It may have taken a while but I finally finished it! And whoa! Chapter twenty! This is building quickly, huh? I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	20. Victory

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid said, walking right into his room without knocking. This wasn't surprising; even before they were together, she had rarely ever knocked.

"Hey, Astrid," he greeted back, gaze momentarily lifting to her before returning to his map.

She walked up to his stool and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on the side of his head, "What are you up to?"

She looked down at his plots. Sheets upon sheets of exploration and adventure waiting to be experienced and discovered. There were little markers at the spots where he had visited and nothing but blank space waiting for an identity where he had yet to fly off to. Every day it grew larger; soon it wouldn't fit within his armor.

"Just studying," he explained shortly.

"Studying?" Astrid asked, placing her chin on his shoulder. "You created the map. What could you possibly be studying?"

Her blond braid tickled the back of Hiccup's neck and he tried his best to ignore it as he answered her question. "I'm trying to decide where to go next," his eyes lit up as if he were child receiving the most glorious gift on Snoggletog."I found some interesting paths over here," he said, gesturing to a northern area that seemed to be made up of plenty of trees. "Or," he continued, "Toothless and I could go here." He jabbed his finger in a south-west region. "The possibilities are endless."

"That's true," Astrid said. "You _could_ go off with Toothless again and go explore by yourselves for the millionth time, _or_," she smiled dazzlingly at him. "I love you, you know."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her; she was up to something. "And I you. Are you going to tell me the reason for the sudden proclamation?"

Astrid kissed him quickly and then pulled back, "What makes you think I have an ulterior-motive?"

Hiccup snorted, "Where to start? Perhaps with the most obvious evidence: it's you."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Fine. I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to spend the day with your wonderful girlfriend and slightly annoying friends that you can't help but love?"

Hiccup appeared to consider this but then bargained, "How about just the girlfriend?"

She shook her head, "Not today. I don't know about you," she said beaming beatifically, "but today seems like a great day to showcase victory."

Hiccup groaned, rolling his head back, "Ugh, Astrid, not today. Please?"

The fur-clad girl crossed her arms and pouted, "Why not?"

Hiccup grabbed onto her fingers and pulled her closer, "We could do something else. Just the two of us." His eyes lit up again, putting an end to the unintentional implications, as he gasped, "Do you wanna go explore with me and Toothless?"

"Hmm," Astrid pretended to ponder. "We _could_ do that or we can beat our unsuspecting friends into the ground. She smiled brightly before adding, "_Together_."

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" Hiccup said defeatedly, head in hand.

"Nope!" Astrid exclaimed cheerily. "Come on, let's go." She latched onto his hand and pulled him after her.

They arrived at the training arena just as their friends were about to take off.

Snotlout smiled challengingly at Hiccup, "Finally decided to face me, huh?"

Hiccup sighed, "I didn't really have a choice." Astrid punched his shoulder.

"Well, we're here now," Astrid said eagerly, clapping her hands together. "Let's do this."

The young adults mounted their dragons and moved to the starting line, waiting for the blue terrible terror to fly by, signifying the beginning of their competition.

"Good luck, Haddock," Astrid smirked to him before blasting into the sky.

They zoomed through the air, trying to outrace one another with the most impressive tricks. They ducked beneath and around the different obstacles in their paths. The buildings and towers surrounding them blurring into a colorful collage.

Astrid was currently in the lead with the others close behind her and Hiccup and Toothless trailing behind. It was obvious she thought she was unbeatable by the smug look on her face. She glanced back at Hiccup and shouted, "Is that all you've got?"

She was trying to get a rise out of him. He knew that; but he wasn't ready yet.

They were nearing the sheep catapult which Gobber would be manning. The riders were all hunched over on their dragons, every ounce of concentration focused on the random moment the sheep would become airborne.

The horn blew and the sheep flew.

Astrid stretched out her arms as far as she could, fur hood and bangs whipping in the wind. The others watched in disappointment as it became apparent she would inevitably win. Again.

But that's when Hiccup made his move.

He adjusted his foot swiftly and darted forward, curving slightly upward in his speed and snatching the sheep.

Astrid observed the course of actions in shock, eyes wide and jaw dropped. She recovered in time to yell, "Hiccup!" just as he crossed the finish line, dropping the sheep in his basket with a cocky grin. He and Toothless circled upside down in victory.

The other teens groaned as the gathered crowd whooped and jumped in excitement. It was always either Hiccup or Astrid who won. They had the most drive. The most impressive skill sets that, no matter how hard they trained, always seemed to lack.

They landed on the solid ground at the same time as Hiccup, the village's ongoing cheering roaring deafeningly.

Astrid approached him with a slightly disappointed smile that was ultimately just as excited as the rest of the Vikings. "Was that so bad?" she said teasingly.

"Horrible," Hiccup mocked back. "By the way," he said bumping his shoulder playfully into hers and lowering his voice as if in secret, "I beat you."

Astrid stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed, "My hair was in my eyes!"

Hiccup sighed, "Excuses, excuses."

"Shut up," she laughed. "Admit it. It was fun."

"Okay," he said, a smile permanently plastered to his lips. "It was fun." He looked at her in slight confusion, "Why did you want me to race so bad anyway?"

"Because I wanted you to win like the badass you are," Astrid beamed. "Don't expect me to go so easy on you next time."

* * *

**A/N:**

** Okay, that last line was because of the request by AnnabethandPercyjackson17 that made me laugh ****_way_**** too hard. I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm finishing up one of my fics this week and I have a recital next Tuesday so I'm a little stressed. But come next weekend, everything should be back to normal. **

**DragonFire081: Thank you! And I'm happy to hear about your new story and I can't wait to read it!**


End file.
